


ugly scarves made with love

by kerrykins (orphan_account)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mirandy, One Shot, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: Andy has a fuzzy surprise for her girlfriend.I don’t know what this is





	ugly scarves made with love

Miranda despised the rain.

 

It was cold, wet, and ruined her clothes. Inconvenient.

 

Rainy days was dreadfully dismal, too. Grey skies with the sunlight tucked away into those monstrous clouds.

 

She sulked as she sipped her coffee, glaring through her window at the sky. Curse this weather.

 

A small rustling noise behind her made her tense up, turning to see who had entered her office.

 

There was a young woman with long brown hair and swept-back bangs in front of her, wearing a sheepish smile and Chanel boots.

In her arms she cradled a cardboard box. Clearly it was for her, but Miranda could tell by her nervous fidgeting that she wasn’t sure how to present it.

 

It was sort of endearing, actually. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively, feeling herself smile unwillingly. Andrea just had that effect on people.

 

“Good morning, Andrea darling,” she purred happily and watched with amusement as the girl fumbled to find something to say. Her movements were always so unsure and hesitant.

 

“Hey Miranda,” she said, flashing her a dazzling smile. How on earth did she smile so effortlessly?

 

“I got something for you.” Andy awkwardly held out the box, and Miranda took it from her hands gingerly.

 

It was made of generic brown cardboard tied with a pink satin ribbon. Painfully simple, but charming nonetheless.

 

“What do you expect me to do with this?” She inquired.

 

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Andy plopped onto one of the leather chairs that faced a coffee table, her eyes shimmering with playfulness.

 

Miranda shook her head as she untied the ribbon, placing it on the table and then slicing it the box open with a letter opener.

“This better be worth the hassle,” Miranda remarked as she removed pink tissue paper from the box. “I-”

 

Her breath hitched when she saw that there were three hideous knitted scarves. She noted that the largest one was a blend of black, cerulean, and loud orange yarn. Magnificent.

 

Miranda turning to look at Andy. She was giggling now. “Are you serious?”

 

The snow-haired woman was having difficulty keeping her composure. She snuck a glance at the comically disgusting scarves again.

 

Oh my god, they were horrendous. Miranda could practically feel her retinas burning.

 

“I should fire you for this,” Miranda said decidedly. She had judged from Andy’s peals of laughter that this gift had the sole purpose of annoying her.

 

Rolling her eyes, Miranda let out an indignant huff as she selected the largest of the scarves and draped it around herself, letting it fall ungracefully over her shoulder.

 

After holding the lumpy fabric in her hand and examining it, she sniffed. “Tolerable, I suppose.” It was a lie. The scarf was still, one of the worst things she had ever seen.

 

However. Despite the fact that this was clearly some kind of joke, Miranda appreciated the gesture.

 

“I assume that the other scarves are for my girls?” She asked wryly. 

 

The brunette winked at her. “You know it.”

 

Andy then finger-gunned at Miranda with that stupid grin plastered on her face, and the snow-haired woman let out a small snort of laughter.

 

“Just as a warning, my daughters might try to burn them when I’m not looking.”

 

“You mean the three of you will burn them, together,” Andy wheezed. “Invite me over when you decide to do that, sounds like something I’d like to be there for.”

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

“You know that wasn’t the actual gift I got you, right?”

 

“Thank heavens. Please take me away from these scarves, I cannot bear to look at them anymore.”

 

“Makes sense. Happy Valentine’s Day, Miranda.”

 

“And to you as well, my dear.”


End file.
